Turtles Generations
"Turtles Generations" is the 20th episode of season 6, the third episode of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series, and the first TMNT movie. Synopsis The Turtles team up with their inter dimensional counterparts to stop their Shredders. Plot The turtles decided to go to TCRI to find out what the Kraang are planning. When they arrive, the Kraang trap them in cages and prepare to use a portal on them. Just then, the portal malfunctions, and the blast frees the turtles. When the smoke clears, the turtles discover that the 1980's Turtles came out of the portal. The Kraang attempt to fix this, but instead, they bring the 2003 Turtles into their dimension. The portal begins to explode from the stress, and all the 12 turtles run away. Raph asks them who they are, and they come to the conclusion that they're all from different dimensions. Donnie decides to help them, so they go back to the lair. 1980's Donatello offers to help the other Donnie's, and they relunctantly agree. Meanwhile, back at TCRI where the portal was, 2003 and 1980's Shredder wake up from the ground. They both realize that they're from different dimensions, and they try to figure out how they got there. They find the Kraang and attack them, which leads to them lying and telling them that the Shredder from this dimension brought them here. The Kraang give them his address, and the Shredder's go to find him. Later, Donnie creates a Pocket Portal, and with it, the turtles watch the two Shredder's go to Shredder's lair. 2003 Shredder kicks down the door, and he begins to fight Shredder. Shredder beats him up, and he forces both Shredder's to work for him. 1980's Shredder calls Krang to ask him for Bebop and Rocksteady. Krang sends them to him, but they prove to be no match for Shredder, and they're forced to work under him, too. The turtles agree to stop the Shredder's before they leave, and they discover that all their Splinter's and April's have come, too, much to the approval of Donnie. Soon, the 12 Turtles drive to Shredder's lair, and once they're inside, they're gassed and get unconscious. The 3 Leonardo's wake up in once cage, and 2003 Shredder is in front of them. He tells the turtles that their brothers are separated and guarded by a different Shredder. Meanwhile, Bebop and Rocksteady are guarding the Michelangelo's. Soon, the Shellraiser crashes through, and out comes the 3 Splinter's. On the security cameras, 2003 Michelangelo sees Foot Soldiers. Splinter tells them to face the Soldiers, while the Splinter's go to fight the Shredder's. As the Splinter's go, the Mchelangelo's fight the Foot Soldiers. Soon, the Donatello's arrive to help the Michelangelo's. Meanwhile, the Splinter's face the Shredder's. The Splinter's soon overpower the Shredder's, but the Shredder releases a tiger, since the Splinter's are afraid of kittens. Meanwhile, the rest of the turtles join the fight against the foot clan. Mikey notices the Shellraiser is still there, and Raphael goes to fire trash missles at the soldiers. After they defeat them, the cat arrives with 1980's Splinter's hand in his mouth. Shredder tells the cat to sic them, but the turtles get away in the Shellraiser. Later, the turtles are afraid to go back since they believe the Splinter's were eaten. However, Leo and 2003 Leonardo decide to go anyway. They sneak around Shredder's lair before getting caught by Bebop and Rocksteady. However, the Leonardo's beat them up and discover Shredder's room. They discover 1980's Splinter's tail on the ground and a projection of him dead. This causes them to feel light-headed, when a brick falls on both of their heads, which causes them to faint. Hours later, the Leonardo's are dangling in a cage, and they see the Splinter's in a cage across from them, alive and well. 1980's and 2003 Splinter show them that they're alive, although they're missing an arm and a tail. Splinter then meditates, which causes the chain to be broken, freeing everyone. The Leonardo's and the Splinter's face the Shredder's and Foot Soldiers, and they defeat them. Suddenly, a huge mechanical Shredder appears, with all 3 Shredder's inside. Leonardo calls Donatello for help, but he doesn't believe that a giant Shredder appeared. As the Leonardo's and Splinter's fight them, they are soon defeated. When all seems lost, the rest of the turtles arrive to help. They defeat the giant Shredder, which causes it to explode, sending the Shredder's flying away. Donnie sends the turtles and the Splinter's to their dimensions, but wonders how the April's will get back. Meanwhile, the April's are beginning to annoy April with their talking. Features Characters * Michelangelo * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * The Kraang * 1980's Donatello * 1980's Michelangelo * 1980's Leonardo * 1980's Raphael * 2003 Donatello * 1980's Shredder * 2003 Shredder * 2003 Raphael * Krang * Bebop * Rocksteady * 2003 Leonardo * 2003 Splinter * 1980's Splinter * Splinter * 2003 April * 1980's April * April * 2003 Michelangelo * Foot Soldiers * Hachiko Locations * TCRI * The Turtles' Lair * Shredder's Lair Objects * Shellraiser * Pocket Portal Music * N/A Fights * 2003 Shredder vs. The Kraang * 2003 Shredder vs. Shredder * 2003 Splinter, 1980's Splinter, and Splinter vs. 2003 Shredder, 1980's Shredder, and Shredder * Raphael, 1980's Raphael, 2003 Raphael, Leonardo, 1980's Leonardo, 2003 Leonardo, Donatello, 1980's Donatello, 2003 Donatello, Michelangelo, 1980's Michelangelo, and 2003 Michelangelo vs. Foot Soldiers * Leonardo and 2003 Leonardo vs. Bebop and Rocksteady * Leonardo, 2003 Leonardo, Splinter, 1980's Splinter, and 2003 Splinter vs. Foot Soldiers, Shredder, 1980's Shredder, and 2003 Shredder * Raphael, 1980's Raphael, 2003 Raphael, Leonardo, 1980's Leonardo, 2003 Leonardo, Donatello, 1980's Donatello, 2003 Donatello, Splinter, 1980's Splinter, 2003 Splinter, Michelangelo, 1980's Michelangelo, and 2003 Michelangelo vs. Mecha-Shredder Trivia * This is the first movie of season 6, and the first movie of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. * This movie has the most fights so far in an episode, being 7. * This movie has the most characters so far in an episode, being 26. * Leonardo references "Psycho" in this movie, when he is screaming in the shower with a Foot Soldier holding a knife nearby. * This is the longest comic so far, being 20 pages. Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Season 6 Category:Movie Category:Episodes